Problem: If $x \oplus y = 3x-y$ and $x \veebar y = x+6y$, find $6 \oplus (3 \veebar -3)$.
Answer: First, find $3 \veebar -3$ $ 3 \veebar -3 = 3+(6)(-3)$ $ \hphantom{3 \veebar -3} = -15$ Now, find $6 \oplus -15$ $ 6 \oplus -15 = (3)(6)-(-15)$ $ \hphantom{6 \oplus -15} = 33$.